Miraikei Dreamer
is an original solo song performed by Kasuga Mirai. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dokomademo tsuzuiteku sakamichi o Zenryoku de kaketeiku Yama mo ari tani mo aru KONDISHON Sore de koso jinsei nanda Mouikkai yatte miyou tsugi koso wa...! Sou yatte nando datte chousen shiyou Chiguhagu na yume datte dekoboko na michi datte Anata ga shinjite kuretara daijoubu Mezasu basho wa hitotsu minna to tatsu SUTEEJI Egao to egao de daisuki sodateyou Ima shikanai yaru shikanai tsukisusume Ganbaranakuccha ne ikou yo...mirai! Nobiteiku kageboushi oikakete Kyou ga mata owatteku Ameagari hikari sasu ROOTEESHON Kuyashisa mo seishun nanda Nandatte yatte mitara omoshiroi...? Mou chotto ato chotto keiken shiyou Dotabata na mainichi hachamecha na risou mo Yaruki to yuuki de genki ni kaete ikou Mesomeso shite itatte tokimeki hajimaranai Suteki na kiseki wa itsudemo mune ni aru Toomawari ikidomari makenai yo Moriagenakuccha ne minna no...mirai! Mae o muitereba mayowanai Honki de naite waraeru tte saikoo! Chiguhagu na yume datte dekoboko na michi datte Anata ga shinjite kuretara daijoubu Mezasu basho wa hitotsu minna to tatsu SUTEEJI Egao to egao de daisuki sodateyou Ima shikanai yaru shikanai tsukisusume Ganbaranakuccha ne ikou yo...mirai! |-| Kanji= どこまでも続いてく坂道を 全力で　駆けていく 山もあり　谷もある　コンディション それでこそ　人生なんだ もう一回　やってみよう　次こそは…！ そうやって　何度だって　挑戦しよう ちぐはぐな夢だって　でこぼこな道だって あなたが　信じて　くれたら　大丈夫 目指す場所はひとつ　みんなと立つステージ 笑顔と　笑顔で　大好き　育てよう 今しかない　やるしかない　突き進め ガンバらなくっちゃね　行こうよ…未来！ 伸びていく　影ぼうし　追いかけて 今日がまた　終わってく 雨あがり　光さす　ローテーション 悔しさも　青春なんだ なんだって　やってみたら　面白い…？ もうちょっと　あとちょっと　経験しよう ドタバタな毎日　ハチャメチャな理想も やる気と　勇気で　元気に　変えていこう めそめそしていたって　トキメキ始まらない 素敵な　キセキは　いつでも　胸にある 遠まわり　行き止まり　負けないよ 盛り上げなくっちゃね　みんなの…未来！ 前を向いてれば　迷わない 本気で　泣いて　笑えるって　サイコー！ ちぐはぐな夢だって　でこぼこな道だって あなたが　信じて　くれたら　大丈夫 目指す場所はひとつ　みんなと立つステージ 笑顔と　笑顔で　大好き　育てよう 今しかない　やるしかない　突き進め ガンバらなくっちゃね　行こうよ…未来！ |-| English= Keep dashing through with all my might to this hill road Conditioning in the mountains and vallies That's what life is Let's try it again next time...! That's right, let's take the challenge again and again The inconsistent dream and the rough path When you gave faith in me, I'll be alright The one place I aim for is standing on stage with everyone Bringing love with smiles and smiles I have no choice but to keep pushing forward now I gotta do my best, so let's go to the...future! Chasing after that stretched shadow Today ends again The rain stops and light rises from rotation This regret is youth, too Is it interesting if I can do anything...? Let's experience it just a bit more The noisy everyday life and the nonsensical ideals Let's change our wellbeing into motivation and courage This excitement won't start if I keep crying This wonderful miracle is always in my heart Taking a detour to a dead end, I won't lose I gotta get fired up for everyone's...future! If I face forward, I won't get lost Crying and laughing is truly the best~! The inconsistent dream and the rough path When you gave faith in me, I'll be alright The one place I aim for is standing on stage with everyone Bringing love with smiles and smiles I have no choice but to keep pushing forward now I gotta do my best, so let's go to the...future! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 01 (sung by: Kasuga Mirai) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kasuga Mirai